Some internal combustion engines include a pilot subchamber in communication with the main combustion or working chamber(s), and in which a pilot quantity of fuel is injected and ignited. The ignited fuel from the pilot subchamber then creates a torch performing ignition in the working chamber(s), in which a main quantity of fuel is injected.